Anakin Skywalker
Anakin Skywalker was a Force-sensitive human male who served the Galactic Republic as a Jedi Knight, and later the Galactic Empire as the Sith Lord Darth Vader. Believed to have been conceived by the Force, he was born to Shmi Skywalker into a life of slavery on the Outer Rim world of Tatooine. At a young age, Skywalker was discovered by the Jedi Order, who freed Anakin from slavery and brought the boy into their community; hailing Skywalker as the Chosen One of Jedi prophecy, destined to defeat the Sith and bring balance to the Force. Bio Personality As a child, Anakin Skywalker showed kindness and generosity, as exemplified by his willingness to risk his life in a podrace to help Qui-Gon Jinn and Padmé Amidala depart Tatooine at a time of need. He was not shy to express how he felt, and showed a reluctance to leave those he loved behind. Indeed, Skywalker had a deep-seated fear of loss, especially in regards to his mother, which Master Yoda sensed when he was being tested by the Jedi Council. This fear of loss would follow Anakin throughout his life and eventually lead him down the path of the dark side, particularly so after the death of his mother Shmi, carrying sadness and guilt in his heart for years to come. Similarly, his experiences as a slave would leave him with a deep resentment towards slavers. Skywalker would mostly keep these feelings to himself, very rarely talking about them, even with those on whom he placed his trust, as he struggled to put his past behind. As he grew older, Skywalker became arrogant, reckless, impatient, willful, and cavalier, despite Kenobi's efforts to train him as best as he could. Confident and bold, he demonstrated a lack of subtlety, which Plo Koon once noted, was one of the many traits his Padawan, Ahsoka Tano, had adopted from him during her younger years. Another was his tendency to disobey orders, which he did whenever he thought they weren't the best way to solve problems, and his cockiness. Despite his many failings, Skywalker remained selfless, willing to lay down his life for others, and showed commitment to things greater than himself—the Jedi, the Republic, his friends, his wife. Similarly, his relentless determination was rivalled by none, except perhaps by that of his Padawan. In some aspects, his journey as a mentor to Tano allowed him to mature and become more responsible. His emotional balance, however, was disrupted by the High Council's decision to expel Tano, when she was suspected of treachery, and her subsequent decision to leave the Order when offered a reincorporation. With a penchant to "show off," Skywalker was a something of a maverick among the Jedi, known for being passionate and impulsive. Most of his peers nevertheless trusted him, and his ingenuity, although some Jedi did consider him to have a simplistic approach to logic. The 501st Legion and its captain, Rex, would consider his tactics reckless and unorthodox, but appreciated the fact that he would never risk their lives without risking his as well. Skywalker would also show eagerness and dedication to end the Clone War, which he believed, by its final days, was destroying the principles of the Republic. Though he was committed to the Order ever since he joined, Skywalker was conflicted about it, wanting to walk away from the Order at several points during the Clone Wars, particularly so because of his love (and marriage) to Padmé Amidala, whom he couldn't live without. Over-protective and prone to jealousy, Skywalker's affection for her was suspected by some of his peers and, at least, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Tano and Rush Clovis knew for certain that he was attracted to her. Another source of conflict was his dwindling trust in the High Council, further fomented by Sheev Palpatine, and some of the Council's (and Kenobi's) questionable decisions, as well as his friendship with Chancellor Palpatine, of whom the Council was justifiably wary and kept secrets from. Skywalker struggled to keep his emotions in check—especially, his anger. Loyal to a fault, Skywalker was willing to do anything to protect those who he cared about, often resorting to the dark side of Force to do so. Throughout the Clone Wars, Skywalker's anger would push him ever closer to the dark side, but his fall was ultimately triggered by his fear of loss after experiencing visions of Amidala dying in childbirth and his desire to obtain enough power to save his loved ones, justifying his actions all in order to bring peace, justice and order to the galaxy. Upon transforming into Darth Vader, he became ruthless, showing no apparent mercy to his enemies, occasionally killing his own officers for their failures, and remorselessly imparting torture to accomplish his goals. Having lost all that he cared about by his own hand, the heartbroken and self-loathing Sith only showed a fierce dedication to the Emperor, whose orders he would execute with steadfast devotion, no matter the task. Considered to be the Empire's first terror weapon and noted to employ antiquated diction, he made most Imperial naval officers uncomfortable. Part of his reputation was that he would normally be quiet (and thus his presence made for a good implied threat to others), whereas shows of passivity were not. Indeed, it was well-known that he usually preferred to oversee operations personally, using action to block out any intruding feelings. He was frequently at odds with those who lacked faith in the Force, finding it "disturbing". Vader would often make use of pressurized meditation chambers that allowed him to remain without his helm—the neural connection to his armor—, moments during which he felt the perpetual pain that Kenobi had inflicted on his flesh. During such sessions, he would meditate to use this pain to feed his hate, which in turn fed his strength, and he never laughed. Claiming not to feel regret, and yet haunted by his past, and the screams of his wife, he was determined to never talk about his old life, and detested all that reminded him of his past self (whom he deemed to be weak). He dared not remember such a period of his life, which he hated; indeed, through the use of the dark side, he kept his memories as Anakin Skywalker buried, although it took great effort even after twenty years of practice. However, his rapport with the stormtroopers who supported him, and the technique he displayed in wielding his crimson lightsaber, gave him away. Much like before, Vader remained an impatient man, although he tempered his impulses with the faithful obedience he was due to his master, Sidious. Following the discovery of his parenthood, Vader became emotionally conflicted. Vader's thoughts of his son, Luke, led to thoughts of his late wife, the woman he loved and destroyed—thoughts he could not allow. Memories would resurface whenever he felt Luke near him, and so, believed in erasing that part of his past. He had become afraid of his compassionate son; not because of his mastery of the Force or skill with a lightsaber, but because Luke could make him question the dark truths that had long ruled him. In the eve of the Battle of Endor, Vader claimed it was too late for him, even as his son felt that there was still good to be found within him. Vader would close off the questions with the dark side, but he showed concern for his son in the end. He ultimately decided that he could not stand by while Luke was harmed, proving that there was still good in him before his death. Sometimes, when he felt troubled, Skywalker would retire to his highly-customized quarters in the Temple, wherein he would tinker with droids to pass the time during his time as Jedi. In a similar fashion, he would keep the ship Twilight during the Clone Wars, since the freighter offered Skywalker plenty of opportunities for tinkering with machinery. As Vader, he would continue to repair his starfighters himself, and the act of repairing things would be akin to a form of meditation for him. Main Weaponry * Blue Lightsaber (destroyed in Geonosisian Droid Factory) * Blue Graflex Lightsaber Powers and abilities Lightsaber abilities Skywalker initially struggled with his lightsaber training, though he believed in his mind that he could rival the Jedi greats. During the Clone Wars, his skill greatly improved on his duels against Sith apprentice Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress, as well as Sith Lord Count Dooku, Dark Jedi Barriss Offee, and General Grievous. He would later duel his former friend and master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, to a near standstill,losing only when his hubris and disregard of Kenobi's warning allowed Kenobi to dismember him. On numerous occasions, Anakin demonstrated skill in Form V, being able to deflect blaster fire with ease, but also shots from freighters. He had some skill in Jar'Kai, though he greatly preferred to make use of a single lightsaber. He also made adjustments to the classic Form IVtechniques and demonstrated them in a holographic recording, later found in Kanan Jarrus' holocron. After becoming a fully-fledged cyborg, Darth Vader's dueling style changed, as his armor greatly hampered his original style that he had to rework it, sacrificing his original speed and acrobatics for overwhelming power and precision, making his movements somewhat robotic, but undeniably powerful. A pragmatic combatant, Skywalker had the skill to throw his activated lightsaber to attack, guiding it with the Force, or would resort to activate to lethal results when being held by unsuspecting enemies, once impressing Kenobi by telekinetically activating their lightsabers (both in Chong's possession) and cutting apart the Sugi before pulling the lightsabers to his hands. Force powers Blessed with impressive reflexes that were typical of a Jedi, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn saw enormous potential in the 9-year-old Skywalker, and believed him to have been conceived by the Force itself. Indeed, when his blood was tested, Skywalker's midi-chlorian count was above 20,000, reportedly even greater than Yoda's. The total amount was, however, unknown, for the reading was off the scale. In his late teen years, Skywalker's Force training progressed to the point where he was able to manifest various abilities. Using the Force, Skywalker was able to sense what was happening in another room, and to sense when Amidala was in mortal danger from poisonous kouhuns, but also other people's feelings, and disturbances in the Force. Skywalker also showed aptitude for precognitive dreams, as was the case when he foresaw the deaths of both his mother and his wife in dreams, but also of himself becoming a Jedi, back when he lived with his mother on Tatooine. However, Skywalker struggled in using the Force to control and befriend animals, noting that Kenobi was much better at it than he was. Skilled in telekinesis, Skywalker was able to lift small objects such as fruit or a lightsaber. His control over the Force improved greatly after becoming Vader. He demonstrated enough telekinetic power to stop an AT-AT from stepping on him as well as potentially tear the walker apart, and to take hold of an engine-damaged Twi'lek freighter and bring it to the ground, as well as disabling a Lambda-class shuttle's engines in mid flight to take it down. In addition, he was able to utilize a Force push that was powerful enough to not only blow away numerous lyleks, but to kill them due to the force of the impact. Showing a tendency to use Force choke, especially when angered, Skywalker would go on to use this power to deadly effect when he assumed his Sith persona—but, rather than a means to an end, he would use to kill those who displeased or failed to meet his expectations. Vader could use the Force to augment his speed as well as perform Force-enhanced jumps. He also had a strong connection with his son, Luke, and was able to sense his presence through the Force quite easily—as opposed to his master, who was skeptical about this ability. Other skills Even at a young age, Skywalker demonstrated a great aptitude for piloting, mechanics, and engineering—he built the protocol droid C-3PO, an advanced droid fluent in over six million forms of communication. Although during his adulthood he would rarely use his talent as a mechanic, he would remain skilled at repairing technology. As a pilot, Skywalker showed an amazing ability. He managed to land the Invisible Hand when it was half-destroyed and breaking up in the atmosphere. Obi-Wan Kenobi would later describe him to his son as "the best star pilot in the galaxy." Although he mainly used lightsabers, Skywalker was extremely proficient at the use of blaster pistols. He also had some training on the use of staves, a skill he once taught to a Felucian village so that they could defend themselves. Skywalker spoke Basic, and Huttese, and understood the Sith language. As Vader, he learned the language of the ancient Sith tongue, and could speak it along with his master Darth Sidious. Trivia *Anakin Skywalker will meet Thomas, Twilight Sparkle Brillington, Theodoree Tugboat, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *Anakin Skywalker will meet Team Griffin/Eeveelution, Team Nelvana, their honorary members, and their friends in Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. *Anakin Skywalker will meet Wilson, Brewster, Koko, Stuingtion's Engines, Blythe, and the LPS gang in Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace. Gallery 330973E200000578-3532713-image-a-44_1460308376073.jpg|Anakin Skywalker as a kid 4775035-a1.jpg|Anakin as a young Padawan AOTCAnakin01.jpg|Anakin as Padawan Rank Anakin_skywalker_tcws03.png|Anakin in the 2008 Clone Wars TV Series maxresdefault.jpg|Anakin becoming Darth Vader Anakin_Skywalker_(as_a_Spirit).jpg|Anakin's spirit Category:HEROES Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Arrogant characters Category:Jedi-turned-Sith Category:Heroes-turned-Villains Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Inventors Category:Pilots Category:Podracers Category:Heroes who have lost loved ones Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sacrificed Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Reformed characters Category:Spirits Category:The Jedi Category:Jedi Knights Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Padawan Teachers Category:Form I Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Jar'Kai Users Category:Fallen Jedi Category:Disney characters Category:Jedi Guardians Category:Jedi Ace Category:Fallen Heroes Category:The 501st Legion Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures allies Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures allies Category:Wilson, Brewster, and Koko's Great Adventures allies Category:Jedi Generals Category:Cyborgs